Give Me Some Time
by ButtersAwHamburgers
Summary: a songfic i wrote..i think it worked out..and yesh,Layle is based on myself..enjoy


Don't Say You Love Me

Got introduced to you by a friend  
You were cute and all that baby you set the trend  
Yes you did oh  
The next thing I know we're down at the cinema  
We're sitting there and you said you loved me  
What's that about?

---------------------------------------

Layle smiled as she and her friends Emily,Lauren and Carly walked around the mall. "Oh,Layle!I'd like you to meet someone!" Lauren said as she pulled her toward a brown haired boy with a red jacket. "Layle,this is Clyde;and Clyde,this is Layle!" Layle blushed and took off her baseball cap. "u-um..h-hello Clyde..." Clyde grinned and gave her a pat on the back. "Hey,Layle..so you like baseball?I saw your cap,a fan of the cows eh?" Layle nodded nervously and put it back on. "Hey,you wanna go to the..m-movies with me Layle?" Clyde asked nervously. Layle nearly screamed but kept calm and nodded. "Of course!!" A few nights later,they went out on the date at the drive in theater.Layle smiled at Clyde and he pulled her close and whispered. "I love you Layle.." Layle looked at him with a crooked and awkward face,she barely knew him but kept quiet.

-----------------------------------------------------

You're moving too fast I don't understand you  
I'm not ready yet baby I can't pretend  
No I can't  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me  
It's possible eventual  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way...

----------------------------------------------

Clyde tried to pull her into a kiss,but Layle pushed him away. "Clyde..i'm just getting to know you..i'm not ready for kissing.." Clyde frowned a little but nodded and hugged her. "I understand..its Fine Layle.." Layle smiled a bit, relived and cuddled againest him as they watched the movie.

----------------------------------------------

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time

----------------------------------------------

Clyde watched her walk around the next day,he loved everything about her despite the fact she was a tomboy and continued to stare motionlessly before getting hit it the head by a football. "OW!What the hell?!" Cartman snickered. "thats what you get for staring at a girl!" Clyde blushed and looked to the guys. "Well dudes,i'm sorry but i love her.." Stan rolled his eyes. "Well,be careful..remember the Wendy incident i had in fourth grade?" Clyde blinked. "Layles not like her..Lauren even told me that Layle hates Wendy..i like how Layle doesn't care about how she looks and thats shes nice.." Layle looked the boys way and smiled as she noticed Clyde and the rest of her friends that were boys. "Hey guys,what are you doing?" Cartman grunted. "Playing football..you probably don't even know what that is.." Layle rolled her eyes. "Of course i do fattie..my brother is Butters you know!Can i play with you?" Kyle covered Cartmans mouth and he smiled at one of his best friends. "Sure,as long as you don't whine about getting dirty!" Layle laughed and snuck closer to Clyde. "I won't.." Clyde grinned and quickly tried to kiss her to let the others know that Layle belongs to him and no one else but Layle fell over. "C-clyde..please stop..i like you alot but..kissing..i'm not ready.." Clyde gulped and nodded. "Don't worry about it..now lets play some football.." Layle and the boys nodded and they started to play.

------------------------------------------------------

Here's how I play, here's where you stand  
Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been  
I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice  
Take it slow, you keep pushing me  
You're pushing me away  
Pushing me away...

-----------------------------------------------------

Clyde turned around when Ms.Garrison wasn't looking and tossed a note to Layle.Layle let out a small giggle as he tossed it to her.Man,Clyde loved her giggle.Layle opened the note up and read it to herself.

_Meet me behind the school,Layle_

_Love,_

_Clyde_

Layle smiled and looked over to him,nodding.Clyde blushed and went back to his math problems.He finally got them done and looked up at the clock anxiously for it to be lunchtime.They had ten minutes until it was lunchtime.Clyde let out a sigh and looked down at his paper,doodling some skulls on the back of the paper and finally,the bell rang.He sighed of relief and turned in the paper quickly and went to get lunch.He ate his lunch as quick as he could and threw the rest of it away.He ran to the back of the school,surprised that Layle was already there and he smiled at her before speaking softly. "Hey Layle.." Layle jumped and looked up with a smile. "Clyde!" She ran over to him and hugged him.Clyde returned the hug,he loved her alot but felt as if he wasn't truly in love with her as she didn't want to kiss yet.Layle smiled and playfully put her beat-up hat on his head. "hmm..you look much yummier with a hat Clyde.." She teased and Clyde laughed. "Um..Layle?I'm afraid to lose you..i know we haven't gotten to know each other well yet,but i love you.." Layle giggled nervously. "I'm sorry Clyde..i love you too..i'm just not ready for kissing..please don't stop loving me.." Clyde smiled. "Don't worry babe.."

----------------------------------------------------------

oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na  
oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me baby...

Baby don't say love me, baby  
Give me some time...

----------------------------------------------------------

Layle smiled at Clyde,her thoughts swirling about kissing.She suddenly leaned over and let her lips meet with Clydes.She was ready for it now.Clyde fell back in surprise but relaxed and returned the kiss before she broke it and blushed. "I just needed time..i love you too.."Clyde smiled and squeezed her hand before stroking her cheek with his thumb.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay,this took a while..this was an old song by M2M i like!

Clyde and the guys (c)to Trey Parker and Matt Stone

Layle is(c) to myself,yesh,shes based on myself

Lauren,Emily and Carly are (c) to my friends on here,Carly,Emily and Lauren xD

Don't Say You Love Me is (c) to M2M


End file.
